


Hyugacest: Theme Set

by Hiasobi



Series: Hyugacest Theme Set [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi, OTP Feels, Requited Unrequited Love, Schmoop, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiasobi/pseuds/Hiasobi
Summary: Neji. Hinata. And the hundreds of possibilities between them. Passion. Control. Death. Lust. Strength. Jealousy. Touch. Sacrifice. Arrogance. Possession. Balance. Love.





	1. Theme Set: Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2006-2009 on Fanfiction.net; written Pre-release of Time Skip Arc. The rating of the drabbles will range from G to R. As the title implies, there will be incest here, so if you are uncomfortable with it, please turn back now. Done for a challenge on hyugacest live journal community.

**001\. Caged**

She follows the lines of the Seal on his forehead with her eyes because she does not have the liberty or right to touch him, but she wonders when he will realize that the cage they put him in is old and rusted and just on the edge of falling apart - because she will hold the key one day but it won't be enough to just open the door, she's determined to take the gilded metal house apart screw by screw. 

**002\. Flying**

He thought that the birds were the most envious of animals as they soared freely in the sky with their wings and hollow boned bodies, but now naked, bare, sweating, and intertwined in her trembling form, he discovers a different way to fly. 

**003\. Perfection**

He is far from perfect no matter what others might say and what his clan would boast. He is cold and indifferent to his clan and he has removed himself emotionally from his family a long time ago except for bitterness and hate, and except for her. She is far from perfect, a fact you would hear so often from the Main House it would make someone sick. But somehow she is perfect to him and she wouldn't change anything about him.

There's pain, and there's anger, and there's the unjustness of the world, but years down the line when her soft fingers gently trace the abominable lines of the Seal in comfort, he realizes this is where he wants to be. 

**004\. Genius**

He's a genius, they say, watching him spin and kick, twisting his body fluidly in the renowned Hyuuga art. He has been self-raised, self-determined, and self-taught. He refuses to conform to their old ways, but he still learns their secret arts before they can offer to teach him. His path is clear, his movement is fluid, and his Sight is the best in several generations.

But he falters when she closes her eyes and walks away from him. 

**005\. Beds**

When she was five, warm and secure in the ways only children were, Hinata always snuggled into the futon excitedly, waiting for her mother to come and tell her another story of the Protector who could do no wrong and save her from everything she never wanted. When Hinata was ten, shoulders slumped and eyes weary, she usually slipped into the blankets tired and broken at the end of the day, falling into a dreamless sleep from exhaustion. When Hinata was fifteen, newly moved into her own apartment, she grappled with Neji for the first time in the most awful way as he pushed her back down and she screamed for him to stop. When Hinata is twenty, now after Neji has gotten over the worst of his possessive phrase and they are settling into more normal days, now after she accepted that she might just love him more than she and he could imagine, she lays tender and plaint under the blankets and warm in his arms. 

**006\. Playing games**

Sometimes Neji thinks they are just playing at being family. Going by the rules and pretending smile and care for one another while they really couldn't give a darn deep down. He finds the idea of the Hyuuga Clan as a family a joke, because they're not. And when his mother asked him why he thought so once, he said that was is why they were called a Clan and not a Family. 

**007\. Passion**

It's hot and blazing and it consumes you when you are not ready. It bleak and needy and want and lust and everything you thought maybe you've become immune. But in the end it is red and fiery, and when Naruto explodes into the flames that surrounded Konoha in a protective barrier, you remember one drunken night; a few fumbled kisses, and a happiness that is right in front of you if you would just reach out and grab it. 

**008\. Stolen**

When Neji finally tastes the warmth of her mouth he feels a rush of happiness, pride and arrogance. She is shy and soft, just like she always been, but he knows her better than anyone and he doesn't pull away and soon she is kissing him in return. When he pulls back and Hinata flushes looking away, he smirks behind his smile. Because he has stolen the biggest treasure from them all, and the Hyuuga are still clueless of what he's done. 

**009\. Sweets**

Neji had an uncontrollable sweet tooth when he was younger, when he had the luxury of forgetting once in a while that his father was never coming back, when he had smiled unrestrained even if it had been rare. Now he had outgrown the inclination the same way he had outgrown happiness and bitterness in turns. These days he turns away from the melted sugars because he thinks he's found the one thing he's always wanted and that now life is the sweetest thing of all. 

**010\. Control**

It was all about control: the way the body has to be relaxed, feet spread shoulder width apart, palms held front. It was all about control: walking past her in the halls, bowing the slightest bit short of being insulting, speaking when they demanded but only giving them the words they would not want to hear. It was all about control: the charka seeping away from his palms and fingers, the legs swung in a perfect arc, the kunai held in his hand and buried in the grass-nin's lung.

It was all about control and the every bit he didn't have as he stood trembling in the shadows, watching as she sat in meadow in the sun, light reflecting off her lustrous hair and happily flushed cheeks. He wouldn't step out into the light because she might be smiling now but if she knew she was not alone and that it was he who stood watching her, the smile would be gone. He wouldn't move closer to her because he wouldn't be able to stand it when her bright shining eyes whirled around to see him and dim. Worst of all would be if he walked out into the sun and she turned to see and smile at him, because it was all about control, and the every bit he didn't have.

**011\. Midnight Snack**

He finds her wondering in the kitchen late at night when the servants have all gone to bed. He slips behind a wooden beam and feels a flash of disgust that she doesn't even sense him behind her. She wanders between the counters and she is careful to be quiet as she makes her dinner. The Main family has taken to eating the evening meal without waiting for her to end her training. He hates her, he is sure he does, but as he stares at her small back and the flowing curve of her nape, he is slightly mesmerized. Some day, he thinks, it wouldn't be that bad to have someone to come home to like this.

**012\. Too Serious**

They say he's too serious. That he needs to loosen up once in a while. They all think that he is wound up too tight and he's going to miss all the fun things in life.

Coming from a prestigious clan like the Hyuuga, people knows he has been raised that way, but sometimes his team mates and friends would tell him that they wished he would relax once in a while in their presence. Let down some of his guard. Let them in, and trust them.

They rarely see him smile, laugh even less. Sometimes, wistfully, Ten Ten looks at him and tells him that he should let them in and trust them. And he knows what she really means and wants, that she wants to be the one able to see his weaknesses, but it never happens.

He stands tall and powerful. He is unmoving.

Yet when small, hesitant hands reach out for him, all he can do is buckle. And when she smiles, shy but certain, all he can do is respond.

**013\. Falling**

He falls, just a little bit, slipping on the wet leaves from the previous night's rainfall. He catches himself, grabbing hold of a branch before he can fall all the way to the bottom of the forest floor. Naruto has fallen straight to the mud earlier, but Naruto had picked himself up laughing and is now far ahead of the group.

**014\. Need**

There are many things you don't admit to yourself. Over the years you've come to understand that there are some things better left unsaid. You never mention it, but you feel like you need her more than air sometimes, and the way she is oblivious to it almost makes you want to hate her.

**015\. Shinobi**

Have you ever wanted to make someone's dream come true? So did he, but he wasn't the prince come at long last to rescue the princess. He was trained and raised to be a ninja, and although he had questioned the choice at one time or another, he had never regretted it like this before.

Because she was waiting to be rescued, even if she didn't know it yet, and it wouldn't be by him, no matter how much he wanted it.

**016\. Blush**

It starts from between her breasts, flowing up and outwards. It reaches her shoulders, past her neck and onto her cheeks. It makes the skin of your fingers tingle as you pause your hand slightly above. It makes her pink and rosy and delightful. It creeps up her upper body and darkens her colour by the second. It makes you flustered, annoyed, joyous, bitter, happy, and angry in turns. It shows she cares.

You want to make her do it again.

**017\. Want**

The warmth of the sun, the bright ivory jacket in the old department store, the smooth unmarred skin of a forehead, the soft coo and pliant feathers beneath your finger tips, the newly made fine set of kunai, the air flying past you gently, the shiny compact black weapon pack from the weapons stand, the soft tender words, the pair of sturdy boots in the display window, their respect, freedom, and her smile.

Everything you ever wanted.

**018\. Power over you/him/her**

Sometimes it's not enough that he is the Head of the Hyuuga, the Seal is broken, and he has her future in the palm of his hand, because when she looks out to the blue sky, he's still not sure its him she sees.

**019\. Training**

The log is old and beaten, the wood falling to splinters and holes made from shiriken and kunai cover its surface. There's blood there too, but what he will remember most from this training post is the way its supports her body as her head is thrown back, the sweat dripping down her neck, and the way his pelvis digs into hers.

**020\. Didn't mean to...**

There are a lot of things Neji didn't mean to do, but it doesn't change that fact that he has still done them ( _hurt, pain, murder, the blood dripping from her chest, and the thought_  if I can't have her no one will).

**021\. Lust**

When Itachi sees her again, he recognizes her but almost can't believe that it is she. She hasn't changed much from when she was younger, though she had grown physically filling in her in curves; a soft lush bust, the firm span of her waist, silky length of her hair, long stretch of her legs, and her body makes him burn. But it is the soft, tender intensity that she had always given off that made him instantly acknowledge her. She still makes him wish for a better world where things could have been possible; time has just added another ache.

**022\. If, only if**

She laughs at his words. She smiles in his presence. She wraps her arms around his. She curls up into his embrace. She walks unburdened next to him. She looks ahead with bright glowing eyes. She stands tall with straight shoulders. She reaches for his hand. She leans into his touch. She parts her lips under his. She turns to greet him hello. She looks up to wish him 'welcome home'. She shines only for him.

**023\. Change**

Five years down the road, Hiashi looked up and saw how things really were. Hinata walks soft but sure as Neji follows silently a foot behind, Hanabi is worn and jaded from loneliess but not knowing it, Uchiha Sasuke has run away from the village only to come back a month ago, Uzumaki Naruto is two weeks off from being passed the title of the Hokage, and his clan avoids looking into his eyes instead they carefully watch his oldest daughter and his nephew for something he only has an inking of.

He remembers when he used to pick Hinata up and throw her in the air jovially, and when her tiny hands used to clench at his kimono cloth shyly as she stared out at her cousin and uncle. Now when he speaks to her in the hallways she stands behind Neji as he hides her with his body, as if to protect her, and her small hands fist gently at his nephew's sleeves. When she used to look into his eyes happily, now she stares back pensive and shy. Her eyes used to shine with her love for him, and the love is still there, but it is weighed down and burdened with years of responsibility, grief, and pain.

Hiashi used to be the most important man in Hinata's life, but now Neji stands next to her and his nephew refuses to give up the place to anyone else.

**024\. Is this really love?**

Ten Ten waits for him at the end of the training. She waits for him outside the Tower when he comes back from a mission. She smiles and laughs at his rigid ways. He grins warily at her antics. They are long time comrades who over time are now long time partners. They go to a movie or dinner once a week. They train together when ever they find the time. She makes him bentos for the long days and he buys her flowers for special occasions.

They eat, sleep, and train together. Her family likes him well enough, his mother finds her very nice. Their friends think the two of them are good match, his clan believes she will be an acceptable candidate. They've settled well into their relationship and they are content.

But there is a yearning inside of him that hasn't stopped.

**025\. Skilled hands**

Neji is improving everyday, learning deeper and seeing further with the ways of the Hyuuga Bloodline. His steps are sure and balanced, and he gives no quarter without inflicting some damage.

Hiashi steps back and dodges the palms that head towards them, then blocks the fingertips that aim for fine spots he has never seen. He aims and lands a soft palm on his nephew's shoulder, but off the mark as the boy dodges at the last moment. Sweat drips off the both of them and Hiashi ponders that another hour would the most the two of them could last.

Hinata sits on the wooden boards off to the side and performs the tea ceremony to no one and allowing the tea to cool slowly in the spring air. Hiashi turns with bittersweet pride as he evades another of Neji's unusually fierce attacks today. Neji is growing still, and Hiashi now dodges palms more than he lands; yet Hinata is still far from where she should be.

An hour later, the sparring is halted and Hiashi sits down to taste the tea and watches his nephew with wondering eyes as Neji pulls off his sweat soaked shirt to have the blushing Hinata attend to his wounds with the bandages and ointment jars held gently in her frail hands.

**026\. The way things are**

Hiashi is half of a whole. The Elder Council argues with Tsunade about her gambling ways. Hanabi wants to be strong enough to protect her loved ones. Kakashi stands and loses himself in his memories in front of the stone tablet at dawn and dusk. The Lady Hyuuga is bitter about being treated as a pawn. Iruka is slowly raising the new generation of ninjas to be human rather than a weapon. The Hyuuga Clan is tense with the notion there might be a revolution. Naruto stands to become Hokage in another three to five years as the youngest to receive the title. The could-have-been Lady Hyuuga is melancholy, missing her much loved deceased husband and proud of how her son has grown. Sasuke has walked away from all his responsibilities to have his vengeance. Neji follows his cousin like a shadow. The Aburame Clan is quietly gaining in power. Hinata is bent but not broken. Konoha is growing.

**027\. Cry**

She never does cry. She trips, stammers, blushes, and shies away but she never cries. She ducks her head, looks away, never meets anyone's eyes, flinches at the lightest touch, bits her lips, and bows her body as if she's constantly under attack but she never cries.

While Sakura tears overflow when Sasuke walks away, while Naruto gains a runny nose and itchy red eyes the day after when someone new acknowledges him, later down the line while Ten Ten bursts into tears when she and Neji doesn't work out, when Sasuke heaves for air in defiance of the salty water trails on his face, and when Hanabi screams in denial as her heart is broken for the first time as her special one is taken down in a mission - she is stable.

She whispers and doesn't shout. She walks soft and light. She slips past people with drawn in shoulders. She stammers and shies away from contact. She is quiet and tender and others start to notice she unbelievably strong in the face of life's tragedies. Naruto hates crying because he knows it will get him nowhere, she has stopped altogether.

Years down the line while Neji tries to move her heart (he has yet to realize he always has), he will need to understand she has stopped crying not because she is numb but because there is no longer a tragedy that can break her; haven't been for a long time.

**028\. Hope/Wish**

The shooting star flashes briefly in the sky before dying out. A young girl training in the courtyard looks up and looks away frowning, telling herself she doesn't believe in such fairytales and pushes down the urge to make a wish. A young man walking down the open hallways sees the star and continues moving, not believing in such things and also not believing he is worthy of such things. A young women sitting on the wooden boards to the family garden smiles and offers a prayer.

**029\. Wrong Wrong Wrong**

This is wrong, Hanabi thinks as she accepts the mantle of the Hyuuga name. This is wrong, Hanabi thinks as she bows to her Elders and waits for the ceremony to finish. This is wrong, she thinks as she sees Hinata and Neji watching from the sidelines with the villagers and not part of the Hyuuga sect. The two of them have abandoned the Hyuuga name.

This is wrong, Hanabi thinks as her body straightens in preparation for a bow. Hinata and Neji are smiling gently in her direction but they standing next to each other, and she stands alone.

**030\. Naked**

"So, err..." Naruto scratched the back of his head with the free hand, the other holding onto the knot of his towel at his waist. He was way too tired and it was way too late for this. "I thought this was the men's pool." He said as Hinata sunk deeper into the hot spring flushed.

"It's co-ed." Neji clipped from in front of her.

Naruto blinked. "Oh, cool." And slipped into the hot water.

Hinata shrunk herself behind Neji's back and tried to bury her trembling self into him. Neji stood tall and stiff, allowing her to use him as a shield.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, and not that I have any experience." Naruto started as he relaxed in the water. "But I thought people outgrew the bathing-with-family thing after a certain age."

**031\. Heroes are overrated**

Neji muffles her cries as he surges into her. She jerks and tenses her muscles but she can't close herself off from him. He holds her wrists together above her head with one hand and the other flows over her body, smoothing over skin and sinew, memorizing each curve and dip. He presses down on her and forces her legs open wider. He is joined with her as a man can be with a woman and although she whimpers in protest, he simply kisses her softly.

"Hinata." He breathes against her lips and moves once more.

"Stop." She whispers before arching her body inevitably.

He should stop and pull out, apologize for ever having cause her pain and for ever taking her against her will, but what he does and what he should do are two different things. He knows if he backs off now there will be someone else who is waiting to take his place in her life.

Neji knows no one achieves anything by being passive and he has always gone after what he wants regardless of the obstacles and the odds. And Neji wants her, soft and fluid under him, acknowledging him as a man, and a man who will claim everything about her.

She feels betrayed and it hurts her heart: she can't believe that it is he who is doing this to her and who is causing her pain. But that is all right, he can stand not being her hero  _(he'll leave that title for Naruto)_ , if all of her belongs to him.

**032\. Laughter**

It's soft and quiet; you would almost miss it if you weren't paying attention. It's warm and brief; almost like a breeze, but you grab onto to it as hard you as you can anyways. Her eyes are bright and her smile is hidden behind her palm, but for her to laugh again, you would gladly go the lengths.

**033\. What we once lost**

"Happy birthday." She whispers as she hands him the bear.

He stares at the brown teddy: it's once dangling left eye now back in the socket, the half ripped right leg now sewn back together, the once depleted padding was now again full, the stains and dust gained through the years were gone, his name still stitched precisely on the bottom with white thread - the whole toy restored back to it's former glory. His mother had thrown the raggedly broken stuffed bear away a month ago, it had been old and dirty, and he had grown up from the comfort of stuffed animals a long time ago.

"Thank you."He whispers back as he holds on tightly to the teddy bear his father had given him that time years ago.

**034\. Sinful**

She was driving him insane. It was blazing and humid and another sickening average mid-summer day in Konoha as the heat wave carried through. But if she didn't stop eating that ice cream cone soon, he would not be responsible for his actions. It was hot enough with the regular heat without his body reacting and warming him up more. He breathed a sigh of internal relief from his place in the shadows as she ate the last of her cone. He tensed and veins bulged around his eyes when she walked into a shop and came out with a single stick Popsicle. He bit off a curse and floundered for his failing control.

Hinata wiped the sweat off her forehead and she wondered in concern how much longer her cousin was going to follow her around the market. It was way too hot for this. She popped the cold treat into her mouth and sucked.

**035\. Blindness**

The first time that Naruto sees, he is confounded in what he thinks is happening. It's in the way Neji drops Hinata off for training and always comes to pick her up at the end of the day. It's in the way her shoulders sag in relief at the sight of her team mates and the way her eyes gain that desperate gleam as she searches for an explanation to get away from her cousin. It's in the way Neji casually places a hand on Hinata's shoulder, cheek, the small of her back, and the way she trembles at the soft touch.

Naruto waits and observes until he is proven correct in what he sees. He waits again, but no one else seems to realize or recognize what is happening. There is a dark possessive air around Neji and Hinata closes herself off from the world more and more.

The first time Naruto takes a step towards Hinata with resolve, Neji locks gazes with him.  _I won't stop you,_  the pale white eyes say,  _but you just might break me._

The future Hokage pauses, frozen at that moment. He sees Hinata's frail form just behind Neji as the Branch Member separates her from the rest of the world. He sees her standing with her body drawn in and trembling slightly as her cousin places a hand on the bottom curve of her spine, and he sees Neji's usual stiff rigid stance as he stands tall and powerful against the world.

But he also sees how Neji will fall and crumble when Hinata is freed from his side and if she will no longer stand next to him. The Leaf is low on ninja count and the Hyuuga are getting closer to healing the rift between the two Houses. The Leaf needs all active ninjas to protect it's reputation and borders, and the Hyuuga have never been better in the past century then when they are observing the possibility of the distance closed between the Main and Branch Houses as they observe the brightest stars of the Main and Branch children. As a stubborn ninja Naruto had never stood down in his beliefs, but as one learning to be a leader; he has started to learn that some things comes at a price.

So Naruto closes his eyes painfully for now when Hinata's head lifts up, and walks away.

**036\. Blood Stains**

He would kill for her. It is his duty as the Branch member to protect the Main family from harm. He does kill for her. He walks a step behind her as her guard and takes out any who comes to harm her directly or indirectly. He also kills to have her, as he buries another kunai into the foreign suitor's heart where he has blocked the chakra point earlier in the fight. When morning comes, there would be a report of how an enemy nin has tried to unsuccessfully steal the Hyuuga's secrets on the Hokage's desk.

**037\. Water**

He finds her on top of a lake practicing her chakra manipulation. She is like a water nymph, ethereal and beautiful beyond words and seducing him with her movements. The sun is high and it illuminates her as she swirls. He leans on to the trunk of a tree and watches her from the forest line until the sunset and she slips into the water for a swim after the hard work out.

**038\. This is not love**

She gasps from under him as her body tenses in release, but her eyes are distant after the lovemaking as she stares off to the side shoji doors. He frowns. She has not had human contact for weeks now, but he can't tell what she is thinking of. His eyes narrows as he gazes at her, but pushes it out of his mind. He curls her up in front of him and drifts off into a restful doze. Beside him she is thinking of the kunai she has managed to secret away under the mattress and the best time for her to attack him would be the next time they engage in this particular activity.

**039\. Innocence**

Ten years later when they are the Head of the Hyuuga, where the Clan is no longer divided, when Hanabi is on the brink of having her own first child, when their own children laugh and giggle without the impending Seal in their future, when Sasuke and Naruto are almost emotionally ready to admit they are both mutually in love with each other, she still blushes under his gaze. How marvellous.

**040\. Desires**

She wants him with a fierceness that is strange and new to her, and frightening. She has never known that it was in her to feel this way about something, and most especially about him. He makes her burn when he walks into a room and the way he makes her flush is different than her embarrassed blushes from before. But she gathers her logic and common sense and chains the feeling deep and tight inside of her, because it must never be set free.

**041\. Secrets**

It was her little secret, her truth that she would not share with anyone. He made her warm on the inside when he walked next to her and she smiled happy at the thought of him during the day. He was tall and strong as he spoke with her and his hands were calloused from training but gentle as they brushed the hair from her face. She loved him, but did not believe he loved her.

**042\. Duty**

"I hate you." Naruto said accusingly, dripping in slime and murky water from the swamp.

Sasuke grunted. "Feeling's mutual." He brushed some more moss off of his sleeve.

Sakura's eyes bulged when she saw them as they entered the camp. "What happened to you two?!"

Sasuke made a noise of disgust and Naruto shook off the swamp water, spraying the immediate area around him, much to the camper's dismay. "I am  _never_  taking another mission in this region again!" The blonde declared petulantly and pulled off the water plants from his hair. The Uchiha started to rummage in his pack for a change of clothes.

"What happened to you guys?" Ino asked in fascination.

To a corner Shino and Kiba stood next to each other blandly, as Hinata muffled her giggles with her hands from behind them.

**043\. Hate Hate Hate**

Hanabi hates him the most. There is no one else that she hates more in her life.

Hanabi hates him because he is a Branch Member and yet has been praised as the genius of the Clan. Hanabi hates him because he is stiff and arrogant and acts above his place. Hanabi hates him because he is more powerful than she can hope to be.

But she hates him the most because he stole  _her_  away. He had taken Hinata away from her.

Hinata who was Heir and weak and timid and loved Hanabi unconditionally.

Hanabi hates Neji because he took away the one thing she thought would always be hers  _(Hinata's heart)_ , and he doesn't deserve it at all.

**044\. Broken**

She snaps her eyes awake. She doesn't gasp, or jerk, or breathe heavily. She stares immobile up at the white ceiling from the medical bed and instead sighs gently. She stays still, mindful of the instructions from the doctor earlier in the day. She regulates her breathing and calms her body to decrease the stress on her heart. She blinks and sees the palm turn into a fist with two fingers extended as prelude to the pain and her defeat. She blinks and she see a bright orange back as a fist drips with her blood and Naruto promises to take her cousin down. She blinks again to hold back the tears because Neji couldn't save her and she couldn't save Neji.

**045\. Parents**

Five-year-old Hyuuga Jiyuu looked up longingly at the tub of double chocolate chip cookie dough vanilla ice cream in the grocery freezer in front of him. He heard a delighted babble and turned to see his one-year-old sister, Tsubasa, giggling and reaching out open arms above their father's shoulder towards the same item from her place perched in his arms. Jiyuu thought quickly and tugged on the leg of Hyuuga Neji's pants. The father looked down at his son from his preoccupation of wonder at the different kinds of bread available. The child's lavender tainted eyes he had inherited from his mother were wide.

"Can we get Kaa-san her favourite ice cream?"

**046\. Heirs**

Four years down the line, Hinata resigns as the pseudo-heir. She is tired of the games they play and leaves the title back in the Hyuuga Councils' hands to do with as they wish. Hanabi is quiet and silent for the next months as the Hyuuga clan absorb the shock of tradition being broken and does not reply when the shock dies down and she is offered the title. She is still, and then she stands, her body so small for such a burden to fall on, and walks away. And the next day she humbly requests of her father to let her marry outside the clan even if she must adorn the Caged Bird Seal. Neji stares ahead, white eyes blank, when they offer him the place of Heir. Slowly his head turns to the left, staring out past the wooden doors and walls which separate the space between the Hyuuga Compound and the apartment Hinata has rented out in the East end of Konoha. He rises languidly and turns away. With his back he tells them that it is not his place.

The Head of the Clan and the Hyuuga Council now stare at the empty place where the successor was to sit. No one has accepted to be the Heir.

**047\. Injury**

She stands outside his door, one hand raised to knock, the other holding the medicinal basket to her hip. She stands unmoving, fist raised, knuckles exposed, for several long moments. She watches his shadow from the shoji screen as he wraps his hand awkwardly, with one end of the bandage held by his teeth. She should knock on the door! A tremble runs through her body and slowly she bends and places the basket of healing creams and bandages on the floor in front of the door. Then she turns and escapes on silent footsteps as she had been trained to.

Inside the room, veins bulging around his eyes, Neji glares at the transparent walls and feels a wave of self-loathing.

**048\. Proper Conduct**

"You do not go around proclaiming you might be sexually interested in the same gender." Neji growled out at Naruto. "You are the Hokage, you must follow proper conduct, and not set yourself up for political suicide!" The Council Advisor bit out fiercely at his ruler.

"Just like how you don't go around molesting your own cousin, right?" Naruto replied, eyes defiant.

The Hyuuga paused, staring into hard blue eyes. He took a breath. They have not touched this subject since that time when Naruto walked away two years ago. But he sees they will soon. He tilted his head in acknowledgment but he does not reply in affirmative or negative.

"We've assassinated other political leaders in various countries for the aspect of the same thing." The Advisor spoke calmly.

"Well," Naruto said as he bounced off from the top if his desk where he had been sitting cross legged, "it's a good thing I don't play by the rules then."

**049\. Chains**

She races through the walkway, past the empty hallways, and into the main path. She crosses the open courtyard and rushes through the wooden corridors. Her heart is beating faster than she can remember ever doing before. Her heart beats so loud in her ears that she is afraid, every second, every moment that it is by this sound that he tracks her. She races past the shouji doors of the lifeless complex where she has been contained alone for weeks. It is finally her chance to escape. After weeks of isolation, after years of his behaviour.

She runs, heart pounding, sweating dripping, breath heavy as the sight of freedom is as close as the main doors ten feet away in front of her. She is almost there. Free. She just needs to make it past those doors and find someone, anyone,  _(Naurto)_  who can help her.

Then he steps out from the side of the huge wooden gate and her eyes widen. Dread floods her as denial surges through her entire being.

_NO!_

But she is going too fast to stop her momentum and she slides right into his waiting arms. He closes them tightly around her frightened being.

"I love you." He says as he buries his face in her neck.

Her shoulders sag. Her will breaks. Her body falls limp. She shakes in despair as he repeats the words over and over.

_"I love you. I love you. I love you."_

She makes no move to break away as he bends and picks her up off her legs and takes her back to  _(his side)_  the room she had just, almost, escaped from.

_"I love you." He murmurs setting her back into the bed._

_"Love you too." She whispers brokenly in his embrace._

**050\. Oiroke no Jutsu! (Sexy no Jutsu)**

"Hey, hey! Neji, come look at this!" The blonde bombshell with C-cups, dressed in the latest trends of tight tops and loose bottoms, waved her hands excited at him.

Neji ignored her and refused to move until the girl gave an exasperated sigh and ran over. She wound her arms around his and pulled him down the market path.

"You know Neji," the girl said, tightening her grip as he made to pull away, "if you keep behaving like this, I'm going to think you didn't want to go shopping with me."

"Naruto." He grounded out. "I didn't want to be here in the first place."

Currently they were undercover on a sensitive SS-class information-gathering mission. Naruto had been bored of sitting in front of a desk all day and had argued that a double SS mission would make use of a Hokage's skills. It did but as the Hokage the Elder Council did not wish to let the Rokudaime leave the village. Naruto had argued with them for a long tiring negotiation, until he said he would be taking a member of the Council with him so they could be sure he was doing a correct job. Neji had been the unlucky one handpicked by the Rokudaime.

It was two weeks into the mission and they had gather most of the particularly sensitive relevant information, the classification of the mission could be dropped down to S-class and an experienced Jounin could take over. They were soon to be relieved of this post in the now prosperous Wave country and back on their way to Konoha.

"You didn't have a problem before, you were fine the past two weeks." Naruto said in a low tone, remarking on the days Neji had spent amused watching Naruto run through the city with his enthusiasm. "Didn't want to be here because I forced you, or don't want to here like this," Naruto pushed his supple female form closer, "now, since Hinata might be on her way?"

Neji stiffened and stopped struggling in the hold. They had been given a list of the expected members of the group sent to escort the Rokudaime back to Konoha and there was a possibility that Hyuuga Hinata would be present.

There was a silence and Naruto whispered, "She might not be looking forward to seeing you." She might not come, was unsaid.

Neji did not reply and they walked companionably down the street.

"Neji." The Hokage said when they walked through an empty area. "Why haven't you stopped? Your place in society has been established."

Neji was silent and after moments of frustration, Naruto paused, looked right then left, and pulled the Hyuuga male into a deserted alleyway.

"You have to stop it. I don't see this path going anywhere." the blonde said smoke surrounding him as he released the gender changing jutsu. "She deserves better than that. Damn it, you deserve better than that. You're not such a horrible man, Neji."

"Apparently, I am." The Council Advisor whispered eyes looking into the distance.

Naruto gave a half-strangled scream and opened his mouth but closed it as they felt the energy signatures of the escorts moving in. The Hokage pinched his lips together in a fine line.

"This is not over." He said to his Advisor.

The Hyuuga prodigy tilted his head in acknowledgement as the guards dropped in on formation.


	2. Theme Set: Beta

**051\. Childhood**

It lingers between them like a ghost they ignore. The memory of their first meeting, the single day of happiness that was untainted. And then it was spoiled, mere hours later, when Hizashi goes down screaming and clutching his head.

A day so short and so long ago, but it is there nonetheless, the memory of a single day where they had both been obliviously happy in each other's company. It's the perpetual elephant in a tutu dancing in the corner of their vision through the years as Neji knocks Hinata down again and again; then, it was an object of hatred. Now, as Neji walks next to her and tries to make up for his cruelty, it is a thing of awkward mention and bitter regret.

**052\. Fathers**

He sees the Haruno's out at the market shopping and watches as the accountant brush a hand soothingly into his daughter's pink hair. The Nara shadow walker is lazy and walks in the street with a constant slouch of flippantly, his son walking almost identically next to him. The Yamanaka's blonde hair swings in the wind and he is as annoying as he is loud when he is boasting of his daughter's accomplishments. When Hinata passes the genin test after graduation to become a team under the most specialized illusionist Konoha has had in generations, there is speculation rampant in what makes this group so special to the be second ever genin team to be apprenticed to Kurenai, after a 4 year gap of failing previously talented and well respected clan member combos.

Hizashi would have been so proud, but Hiashi can't bring himself to put his prides into words at all and only walks away.

**053\. Beating hearts**

Sometimes Hinata wonders if they realize how easy it is to kill and that is why she is so scared. The chakra points never shined so bright as the one slightly off centre from the heart. She sees where all the lines connect in a knot. One touch, one push of the Gentle Fist, even just one touch of her fingertip, and the internal chakra circulation would stop; the system collapsing into itself, the heart freezing then expanding and exploding, and the body would give up. She wonders why the human form is so complicated but so fragile, and why no one ever protects themselves because their stances are strong but they always leave themselves open for that final ending strike.

She wavers as she evades her Father's strikes and lurches back from the hits, she scans the body for the other weaknesses her instructors are always telling her, but her eyes are always drawn back to the shining point just off from the beating organ that keeps them all alive.

Her Father barks at her to be focused, to find the charka system points, and to stop staring at dead zones. Hinata once again jumps back, then into the fight, and wonders if it is called a dead zone because that is what they will be when someone hits that spot, but she can't force herself to strike, even when her Father is always open, to find out. Instead she scans her eyes for other points and tries to dim the light from her Sight of that main point and the other shining marks where her Father has said where no attacks were available.

**054\. Pain**

The first time she breaks her leg, the pain is sharp and constant and it burns, but she grits her teeth and endures it. The first time she breaks her knuckles from a moment of incorrect fist hold, she readjusts her hand and tries again. The first time her chakra rebels and tries to take her from inside out, she bits her lip until it bleeds and fights back. The next time her family turns and walks away breaking her heart, she keeps silent and keeps moving.

She is already used to the pain.

**055\. Inappropriate**

They are engaged but the wedding date is not until a month later. When they had first proposed the idea of the betrothal, Neji had stiffened and Hinata had gone pale. But that was three years ago and now as the Clan hurries about trying to finish the preparations for the long awaited day, the adults turned a blind eye and vision to the scene in the back of the House as Hanabi beats down Neji with a pillow, forcing him out of the room, and screeching at the top of her lungs: he is a  _man_! What did he think he was  _doing_! It was  _Hinata's room_! He had to get out,  _get out, get out!_  Her sister wasn't some  _floozy_  he could just visit whenever he felt like it! He has to wait the month before he is allowed to sleep in the same room with  _Hinata_!

Hiashi winces as Hanabi reaches a particular high note, and almost feels pity for his nephew if it weren't for the bubbling pride for Hanabi.  _Obviously_  Neji was in the wrong. They were going to give Hinata to him for the rest of their lives together, he can wait the damn  _month_!

 _No_ , that was not his used-to-be-unknown insanely overprotective father instincts that he had been acting on for the past few months.

**056\. Teasing**

"So," Naruto said as he stuck a lollipop into his mouth, walking down the street next to Neji, "you were one of those kids who did the ‘I pick on you because I like you' routine eh?"

Neji sent him a dark look. "One word: Sasuke."

Naruto bit down hard and his candy shattered inside his mouth. He ignored his aching teeth. "You have a point there. I'll shut up now."

**057\. Whither Flower(s)**

When the winter settles in and her garden no longer blooms in the chill, there are books and papers all around the small tool shed she had claimed as her own. Neji picks up a volume absently while he waits and lets it fall open to the page with a pressed white lily. He gently traces the petal edges. He remembers giving it to her a month ago.

**058\. Eyes**

For as long as she can remember, she has never found someone with the same eyes as her. Her family and doctors thought it was the result due to her early birth by two months, that she had not finished developing in the womb, but she had never had problems with her sight. Her classmates and neighbourhood children thought it was unique and quite cool that her eyes were white.

She lived her life with that fact that it her eyes were different, some even said her vision was superior, but it had never caused her too much trouble. When she moved from the countryside to go to high school in Tokyo, she was remarked upon but never to the point she couldn't handle the speculation, until the day she was walking to school and she looked up to see her eyes staring back at her in his face.

**059\. Mothers**

Hyuuga Nanae had been a submissive wife and a mother second. She was a traditional girl brought up in the old ways a male dominant culture. She had wanted to protest but had not believed she had the power to change anything when her husband split her twins apart into two Houses.

Hyuuga Akari was not a tough woman. She had been the youngest sibling of four and the only girl in a family of a minor noble name. When she married Hizashi, it was seen as step up from her station. She had not been brought up to fight but when her husband had abandoned her and their son selfishly for the love of his twin and Clan, she pushed and pulled and found a strength in herself she had never thought possible. Because her son had lost his father, but she'll be damned before he'll grow up loveless.

Hyuuga Honi had been a bright happy child, the beloved child of her family. Her parents and her older brother had doted upon her. Her childhood was made up of laughter and days frolicking happily in the sun. The Hyuuga Main House was damp and depressive, there were many rules and restrictive protocols. She was too high in station to maintain her old friendships and too weak in skills for the Clan to actively take an interest in her training. In the following years she lived for her husband and the thought of her children. When the Clan rejected her firstborn and tried to turn her two daughters against each other, it crushed her spirit and she withdrew into herself.

Hyuuga Hinata was young, weak, and shy. She had no obvious exceptional mastery of the Gentle Fist like her cousin Neji, nor the seemingly raw potential of her sister. Her eyes were down cast, her footsteps silent, shoulders usually slumped in her teenage years, but she left medical creams on her younger sisters desk at the end of a hard day, brushed the girl's hair in time for formal attendances, allowed the second daughter to be a child in an ninja's upbringing, hummed her soft songs to sleep, and held the smaller girl in her arms when the world caved in. The rest of her Clan easily overlooked her small form but she was the only mother Hanabi had ever known.

**060\. Death**

She stands at the edge of a cliff, eyes gazing far into the distance silently. The wind sweeps up from below and takes towards the east; away from the setting sun and her raggedly cut ends of hair are lifted up. The sky is a mix of purples and oranges, bright and solemn at the end of the day. She lifts her clenched fist forward and the wind sweeps at the long strands of luminous blue hair, pulling it back and forth in circles.

She lets it go, four longs years worth of growth. The wind catches it and she watches, as it is swept past the edge and falling towards the sea. She shifts her body away and takes one last look towards the horizon before she moves on.

**061\. Screaming voices**

"OH MY GOD! Hinata!" Ino screams as she sees her the first time after she has come back from her mission. "What did you do to your hair!"

She reaches up to touch the uneven strands self-consciously. "I-I look better with short hair."

Ino stares, then sighs and pulls the chair out from the left. She indicates that Hinata should sit down. The Hyuuga does so cautiously. Ino hums and murmurs looking at her from various angles before picking out a kunai. The blonde girl starts shearing away the unequal ends and fashions the cut to be more stylish.

"You know," the other kunoichi says conversationally, "The last time I had to do this, Sakura did something foolish."

Hinata smiles softly. "Yes. But I didn't do anything foolish."

There is a contemporary silence then a smile, "You don't. Even if we'll never find out what it is you did."

**062\. Meekness**

"Stop." She whispers but he continues to take off her clothes. "Stop." She says again and he ignores her as he starts to take off his own clothes. "Stop." She whispers and all he does is push opens her legs and fills her. " Why don't you listen to me?" she asks.

"I can't." he says after, holding her tight. " I can't obey you, not in this." He turns them both to their side and spoons her.  _"Mine."_

**063\. Strength**

She slaps him so hard his face whips to the side and his cheek is white with the shape of her palm before it rushes red. She glares at him furiously and he keeps his face to the side wall, jaw locked tight, not willing to stand down.

"Uh...Hinata." Ten Ten said nervously trying to pacify them.

"Never," Hinata says though clenched teeth, "say that about Naruto-kun again."

Neji is silent and his anger blazes in his eyes, but he does not reply. Both their teams stand tensely on the side, not aware of what brought the confrontation on. Hinata stands in front of her cousin, daring him to look at her in the eyes but Neji stands unmoving, body locked, and doesn't turn his face back. After a while she whirls around and stalks away from them, ignoring their curiously eyes.

**064\. Birds**

A few flap of the wings and they are gone, soaring into the free blue sky until they vanish from sight and Neji aches as he watches them. For so long he had thought their flight had symbolized freedom, but now as he wonders from place to place, he wonders if the true freedom was having a place to land.

**065\. Colors / White**

Sometimes it's soft, tender and gentle. And Neji doesn't mind it at all.

Sometimes it's pain, and hurt and heartache all rolled into one. And Hinata doesn't say anything.

Sometimes it's wondrous and beautiful and full of betrayal, but they don't think about that.

Sometimes it's fragments, pieces, shards of themselves they've left behind, but they never stop to pick it up. Sometimes it's hearts, hopes, souls they've given away, but never asked for back.

Sometimes they hide away and sneak off, forget the hate, and simply live. Touch. Smell. Feel.

Sometimes, the milky whiteness of their eyes means more.

**066\. Jealousy**

She smiles, softly, abashed, and a little bit embarrassed as she ducks her head to hide her flushing face. Naruto standing in front of her laughs awkwardly, clueless about what he might of done wrong and stammers a few broken sentences before trying to leave. Hinata is alarmed of Naruto's presence, but not in the same way as she is of his.

And the feeling sweeps through him, deep and dark as Hinata reaches out to grab hold of a corner that blazing bright coat to detain the blonde as Naruto turns to leave. When the future Hokage looks back at her, she lets go hastily but she does not cringe in fear, not in the same way she does when she is with him. Neji clenches his fists but can't turn himself away from the scene in front of him.

**067\. Her garden**

It's small, tucked away out of sight, a tiny plot of dirt behind the tool shed, the plants soaking in their small patch of light. She works there, often, caring for her plants. Her clothes get muddy, hands coming away with dirt, her small back bent over the herbs, and usually an unrestrained smile on her face that lights up her eyes.

Neither Hanabi nor Neji feel they have the right to defile it. They hide it away from Hiashi.

**068\. Height**

He was taller than her, he had always been taller then her. He was also older but that was never really the reason. She had the habit of bowing her shoulders and keeping her gaze to the ground, it made her so much smaller than real. The first time she wears the heeled getas and turns without knowing she was not alone, she stares straight into his eyes and she is startled, but not so much as he, as he is overwhelmed by the feeling that he wishes she would look into his eyes again.

**069\. Childbearing Figure**

She is beautiful, with her belly round with his child. He leans on the doorway of the courtyard and watches her, as she stands in the midday sun, eyes closed and face serene, basking in the light with her hands gently around her protruding abdominal. Pride, possessiveness, satisfaction, and a soft lingering regret mix inside of him violently. He holds onto the moment with everything he has.

It's been so long since Neji has been truly happy.

**070\. Sunlight**

She stands in the sun. The light shines on her and she seems soak in and radiate the brightness. She is beautiful and ethereal and shimmering like her names implies.

**071\. Kisses**

Slow and harsh, fast and ardent, sensuous and tender, soft and loving, shy and hesitant, fleeting and gentle, familiar and welcome, free and pure.

**072\. Whine**

"Nee-san." Hanabi tried again. "Pleeaaassseee."

Hinata hummed from her spot in front of the worktable, hands filled with herbs. "Ask Neji."

Hanabi paled. "Nee-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

**073\. Kunoichi**

He clenches his teeth so hard his jaw aches. His stance is firm and his face is hard as granite. The expression of his eyes is dark and angry. She pauses in the act of wrapping her wound and barely sighs, trying her best not to move recovering muscles. "You can't protect me all the time." She whispers.

He is silent.

She stares out the window of the familiar shack. "I don't need you to."

Knuckles crack in the silence.

**074\. Litter Sister and older brother**

When Hanabi was three, she toddled after Neji one day and called him the name that Hinata always referred to him by. The glance that he gave her out of the corner of his eye as he dismissed her as insignificant was cold, harsh, and unforgiving. She never tried to call him by that name again, and neither has anyone else.

**075\. Touch**

It's soft, brief, and barely registers on his skin, but Neji freezes and holds his breath, pausing in the act of wrapping his arm in bandage. It comes again, slightly longer, until a soft palm gently settles on his bare back. His teeth grind against the end of the white strip that it holds.

"I could help you with that." She whispers.

**076\. Long hair/Short hair**

"Neji! Neji! " Naruto shouted as he slammed into the hospital door. "I came as soon as I heard!" the blonde fell undignified onto the floor tiles as the door swung open on his weight. The conscious Hyuuga Neji watched exasperated as his friend scrambled to his feet, "They told me you were - oh, sorry, I must be in the wrong room, they told me, wait - oh my GOD! What happened to your HAIR!"

**077\. Snow**

It falls from the sky and it is cold but every flake in unique. He reaches out a palm and wishes he could find her the most magnificent one to keep.

**078\. Peaceful**

Hidden away in the forest where the trees obscured everything, they were tucked in a small corner, pressed against the ground and staring up at starry skies. She had her back to his front as he sat propped up against the trunk of a tree. He had his arms around her waist and she sat between his legs. The night was quiet, and he didn't mind it at all that she was falling asleep in his arms, her head lulling back and resting on his shoulder.

He smiled, and reached over with one hand to the pack he had brought with him, and pulled out the blanket. She blinked dozily as he tucked them both in, and she smiled.

"Arigouto." She said softly.

He pressed a tender kiss to her neck and she sighed contentedly.

**079\. For the good of the clan**

"Surely you see that." Hinata's voice is small but echoing in the silent room.

Hiashi is stunned and chokes out, "But the cost."

"Is my decision." She says softly in finality.

**080\. Chocolate**

It's wrapped in a tiny blue box tied with white ribbons. Neji stares at it in the light of the setting sun. It sits banally on the edge of his desk but he can still see the trembling hands that extended the gift towards him unexpectedly earlier in the day.  _Happy Valentine's_ , the small card reads.

**081\. Can you see me?**

She's blooming, like the flowers after a long harsh winter. After many years of adversity she is coming into her own. She is finally standing tall and glowing like she is supposed to without the unnecessary burdens and shadows forced onto her to carry. But somehow he has to keep them all blind, because she is made for him only.

**082\. Weak**

"She is weak." Hanabi says some day down the line. "She needs to be protected." The little girl is fierce in her belief.

"Strength is relative." Neji imparts the realization it took him a long time to understand.

**083\. Gravity**

Gravity, it's what keeps you standing. Gravity, it's what keeps you on the Earth. Gravity, it's what you sometimes cursed. Gravity, it's what you blame for keeping you grounded. Gravity, it's what pulls you to her.

**084\. Wings**

They cautiously stepped into the newly found ancient door of the ruin. Pillars and long ago art rose up high above them and the group took care to watch their surrounds. A alter was set at the end of the long corridor and they headed towards it as the only direction they could go.

Naruto slowly turned full circle to take in the room. "This place is crazy." He said in awe.

Hinata walking between her comrades was pale, sweating and getting paler.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji asked sharply.

She fell to her knees in a pained gasp with her arms wrapped around her torso tightly. They rushed to her and Neji knelt with one knee bent in front, reaching out in concern, when his finger touch her skin. Her back arched, head flung back, and she screamed.

They erupted from her shoulders and down her back, shining white ivory feathers swirling around her as feathered limbs came where there was supposed to be none, leaving all of them stunned.

**085\. Cannot Say "I love you"**

"I hate you." Neji spat at her viciously when they were children.

"Let me protect you." He pleaded when they were Chuunin and rising in the ranks of ninja.

"You are  _mine_." Neji said fiercely when they grew older, half proclaiming a truth and half trying to convince her.

"Please." He begged when they are past the age of foolish power games. "Please."

She sighs in the end, letting go of her plan of escape, dropping the small duffle bag from her shoulder and allowed him to take her into his arms desperately. He never said the words, but that doesn't mean she doesn't understand his actions when he mumbles incoherently into her hair and the painful grip he has on her shoulder now that he realizes that he had only just made it in time.

**086\. Sacrifice**

Sometimes it's in the small things: the shortening of a leisure time, the loss of a favoured flower, the parting of a broken locket, the cutting of the length of hair, the closing of ones eyes.

**087\. It's not sex**

He was angry and bitter and he came onto her one night with all the dark emotions inside of him bursting free. He was rough and harsh with pain and bitterness and she had thought they were past this. She hurts as unrealized dreams were broken once more and she was going to step back, allow him the space to fly, and free him with all her power. This time she was going to truly let him go.

But she woke the next day to find him crying and shaking, begging for forgiveness he has always had and murmuring the word 'love, love, love' with everything he had. She is hesitant but slowly takes him back into her arms to allow him to show her how he really meant it.

**088\. Silliness**

Neji slowly came into awareness as the sun's ray tingle to his eyelids. He opened them to stare in bewilderment at Hinata's peaceful, sleeping face mere centimetres away from him. He sat up in shock and gaped at her bare shoulders exposed by the blanket and recognized his torso was also bare  _(distantly his mind recognised that he was still in his boxer and though Hinata's smooth silky legs were touching his own, his hand under the blanket rested on a very nicely curved hip and fingered a piece of thin silk that reveal she was still in her panties)_. There was movement from the other side. He quickly snapped to his right an explanation halfway to his throat and his jaw dropped at the sight of Naruto followed by Sasuke also in the bed asleep. With a yell of incoherent panic he pushed them off the mattress.

**089\. Sake**

"I don't care how drunk you were!" Sasuke roared in the middle of the living room; Hinata and others watched stunned as a disbelieving Naruto tried to talk his way out of the agreement he did not remember making. "You agreed to marry me!"

**090\. Song/Singing**

_"We're not all lost/ we're not all broken/there is still courage/we live in the sun."_  Hinata sang to herself as she tended her garden. " _There's a crack in the ceiling/a disappearance of stars/but some day soon/two roads diverged shall become one."_

If Hinata turned around now, maybe she could have explained the unreadable look on Neji's face.

**091\. Implusive**

The first time he hit her, Neji was seven, Hinata was six. He lashed out at her when she wouldn't listen to him as he repeatedly told her to stay away. Falling on her bottom, eyes wide and staring up at her Neji–niisan in shock, she was mute. When she clumsy scrambled to her feet and ran away without looking back, Neji's mother grabbed him by the shoulder and slapped him, but it was useless, for he was already crying.

**092\. Improving**

By the time he was ten, he could reduce Hinata-sama to a small, mousy, quivering mess in 30 seconds. When he was twelve he simply had to look at her coldly and she withdraw into her shell. When he was thirteen he made it his goal not to simply make her withdraw but to make her fall and never get back up again.

**093\. Twisted sort of love**

He loved it when she was warm and pliant and utterly soft beneath him. Her skin brushing silkily against him, legs entangled with his, small hands encircling his torso, flushed cheeks pressed next to him.

She was always so small under him. She looked so fragile, like a single mistaken touch could break her. So tiny compared to him, and so timid as she raised her eyes shyly to his.

He loved being buried in her, body pushing down onto hers, elbows supported by the sides of her head as he nuzzled against her hot cheek and neck.

"Hinata." He breathed.

And she would promptly nuzzle against him to hide the blush he induced. And he reached out for her in the way he knew would tip her over.

She always looked like one mistaken touch could break her.

Break her - and then he could take all the time he wanted to make her whole again.

**094\. Better**

"Your heart is healing." Tsunade said to the young Hyuuga girl, letting the genin pull her shirt back together. "Some more rest and careful exercise, don't over do it, and it should heal up just fine. No lingering heavy side-effects."

Outside the door tension eased from a recent Chuunin standing guard.

**095\. "Screwed"**

"Hinata have you seen my-" Kiba turned the corner of to the training ground and stopped..

Under the shades of a large oak Hinata lay resting. That was not so surprising, what was stupefying was she lay between two figures; one behind spooning her, spiky blond hair, bright blues eyes which were closed, a bright orange outfit, and his arm being used a pillow for Hinata. In front of her was long dark hair flowing past broad shoulders, pale eyes closed in sleep, face rested on Hinata's chest, arms wrapped around her middle pulling her form close to him. They were all clothed but Kiba was speechless in how the three of them had ended up in such a position.

"Kiba-kun?" a voice came from behind him, and he whirled to see Hanabi. "Have you seen Nee-sama, she didn't come home last night. She was supposed to have been training here…" The younger Hyuuga trailed off as she came into sight of the spectacle. He watched in nervousness and fascination as her face flushed red, but different then her older sister, it was not from embarrassment. "I'm going to  _KILL_  you two!!" She screamed.

Naruto and Neji startled awake and rolled away instinctively from the punch. Hinata was blinking in shock. "Hanabi-chan!"

"Just you wait!" Hanabi roared. "I'll show you to be so familiar!"

**096\. Arrogance**

"Do you honestly believe  _you_  can lead the clan?" Hidoshi raised an eyebrow. The rest of the council looked on silently to the Chuunin seated on the place before them. "You are just a weak little girl. You couldn't even defeat your sister 5 years junior and you were already defeated by the generation's prodigy. Who would follow you?"

Clear, firm, and powerful the calm words cut through the room. "I would." All members turned to look at Hyuuga Neji who sat in front of the left side of the room where many seated with white cloth tied over their forehead, whom had recently been appointed as - " The Branch House would." He replied and tilted his head coolly. "It is our duty after all."

**097\. Eight**

"Happy birthday!" Hanabi said, handing a wrapped box to Jiyuu.

"Thank you Hanabi-nee-chan." The newly eight year old said to his aunt.

She ruffled his hair. "I remember when you're father was your age." She teased.

Neji looked at her. "You were  _two_."

She glared. "It doesn't matter how old I was. You haven't grown up since then."

Neji stiffened and Jiyuu moved his presents quickly from the room.

**098\. A year apart**

On the eve of his daughter's 18th birthday he sent her away to be presented at court.

Three month later on a mission: " _Hyuuga_  Hiashi? As in-oh, sorry. Ignore my ramblings."

In the wave country, looking at the entrance of the new bridge, and a passing comment from an enigmatic business man: "You must be so proud."

Half-way to rock country, meeting an ambassador: "It's an honour to meet the father of Hyuuga-san."

In the snow country, leaving a conference and being stopped momentarily by a powerful, jaded young lord who smiled bitterly. "You have another daughter at home?"

Guarding Lady Shukira, the head of House of a prominent noble family of the desert country, who never suffered fools. "She was magnificent, and growing more so."

A Specialist returning from a SS-mission, bloody and torn up, healed by the Godaime, stopping him in the halls, speaking only the single mystifying sentence: "She is the strongest person I know."

Drinking tea with the Fire Lord who broke the silence with: "My Heir wanted to come ask you for her hand in marriage." The silent young man seated to the Fire Lord's right tilted his head fractionally. "He would have my blessings, except she rejected the offer."

Watching her come back the same way she left; sandals, pants, jacket, eyes facing forward, long blue hair in the wind, a travel bag over one shoulder, walking to the gates with only Neji next to her.

**099\. Gift**

"This was hers." Hiashi said stiffly as he handed the wrapped parcel to Hanabi.

The girl stared at the silky fabric for a long moment before reaching out awkward arms to take the burden. She unfolded the cloth to see the title  _A Compendium of Herbs_  on a worn cover. Shoji door slid open then closed as Hiashi left but she never looked up from the book.

Trembling hands reached out and gripped the top corners tightly until her knuckles were white. Breath hitched, body frozen, eyes bright, she breathed out shakily. She blinked and a tear slid down a pale cheek.

"H-Hinata." She whispered, closing her eyes in pain. In her mind she heard the messenger nin repeat his message another time.

_...the last report submitted to the Hokage two months ago, and a recent investigation to the mission site which brought back no survivors, circumstances indicate that Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata along with Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino are presumed dead; killed in action. The Hokage would like to extend her condolences..._

**100\. Possession - "Mine"**

His name is imprinted in the small of her back, done by a manifested chakra blade of his ki. The mark goes down deep and into her internal circulation systems, and sometimes she thinks it has sunk into her soul. But he looks at it and thinks it is still somehow not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 2006-2009 on Fanfiction.net; written Pre-release of Time Skip Arc.   
>  Second Set of hyugacest drabbles. For kaorien. Sort of rough.


	3. Theme Set: Gemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus theme set for all those who liked the previous ones, as original challenge was 100 themes. Lots of interconnected plots and time skipping in this batch.

**101\. Skin**

When she finally reaches out her hand toward his forehead in grand ceremony to remove the cursed seal, he grabs hold of her fingers lighting fast and grinds the joints against each other in his grip. He looks up at her desperately on his knees in front of her.

"Please, don't." He begs.

She closes her eyes and does it anyway.

The next morning he rages and screams and breaks every reflective surface that he can find. He hates it - he hates it - he  _hates_  it. The unmarred skin; clear, smooth, unblemished, not showing even the trace of where a cursed seal used to be; is monstrous.

**102\. Smile**

His lips pull up at the corners trembling. His team mates and friends are gathered around his hospital bed, where he had been taken when he had fainted after wrecking massive destruction in his quarters on the compound. They stare at him shocked; the bloody hands, scratched torso, shallow cuts on his cheek, and the pure untarnished skin of his forehead.

"I'm free." He says brightly with a cracking voice and chokes. Fisting his hands, ignoring the reopened wounds staining the gauze red, squeezing his eyes closed painfully tight, it's all he can do to keep breathing.

**103\. Breasts**

They first get noticed when ten-year-old Neji smashes another palm onto her torso, she falls ungracefully to the ground, and she waits for the cutting words. But as silence continues she looks up to see Neji staring at his palm confusedly, then he flickers his eyes to her. He sneers, "Did you get fat?"

**104\. Tea Time**

There are brownies, cookies, biscuits, sometimes muffins and cup cakes. Three o'clock every day, any day, the small independently owned café is busy and the quiet server/cashier/owner smiles welcoming to the small flow of customers and serves them.

Teenage girls playing hooky from school stare out of the corner of their vision and whisper to one another: _" do see him? In the back corner? That's Hyuuga Neji! The most eligible bachelor of the year! His family owns Hyuuga Incorporated! He's filthy rich and he's the President of the company now!"_

_"What's he doing in a tiny shop like this?"_

_"Who knows, maybe to get away from the publicity? The reporters are crazy for him you know."_

_"Oh, I remember, wasn't there some kind of scandal last year? Didn't they disinherit someone so he could?"_

The topic of conversation takes a slow sip of his tea, works on his laptop and ignores the gossips. He comes every day without fail with the afternoon rush and sits in the back until all the customers leave at the end of the day when the store closes at 6pm. He's waiting.

When all the tables are cleared, the till is counted, the floor swept, dishes washed, and she can't avoid him anymore, he looks up into her eyes as she stands next to his chair.

"Come home, Hinata-sama." He tells her as he does every day.

**105\. Team mates**

She laughs and laughs because she's never seen something so pathetic and sad in her whole life. Her heart is breaking, it's breaking and shattering and it's  _broken_  but Ten Ten doesn't stop the crooked sound. Neji had just turned her down, but he didn't know why. He didn't know but she did, he is so in love with his cousin, but there was nothing happy or hopeful in that situation. She laughing and crying and he's demanding to know what's going on but she won't tell know. She won't tell him because he's a friend and a comrade and the first love of her life and maybe it's spiteful or maybe it's a mercy but as long as he doesn't know, he won't break.

**106\. Annoyance**

He hates them: the stares, the giggles, the shining eyes, coy blushes, inviting smiles. Walking down the street in downtown Tokyo he ignores all the women who turn back to stare at him or try to catch his eye. It's been part of his life since he had gone through puberty and he hates the superficial women who all look at him and see money, looks, success, easy living. He talks on his cell phone, barking orders to his staff, and arguing with Uzumaki about their summer plans.

He gone out with the beautiful, the coy, the luscious, and none of them have satisfied him. Only now, entering his late twenties with his mother constantly nagging at him to find a stable relationship, he's starting to realize what he wants.

And the one who he wants to look at him would never resort to such measures.

**107\. Shyness**

She disappears for months. Oh, she doesn't really disappear. She trains, she visits her friends, she goes out with her team mates, she completes missions. But Neji has not seen her, spoken to her, for months even when they are both in the village and in the compound. All he has seen is a lock of hair around the corner, the edge of her clothes turning the hall, the side of her face as she closes the door, the sound of her soft voice speaking with others, the forgotten weapons and herbs on the patio.

It drives him insane because he knows she's avoiding him. She hasn't seen him face to face and actually run away from him; she has been more effective, she hasn't let them be in the same vicinity for any period of time at all. She is a kuniochi thorough and thorough. But he is a shinobi and one day he corners her after careful hours of tracing and following her movements.

He grabs her by the shoulders roughly and demands to know what is going on. Why she has been avoiding him for all this time. And instead of going pale, instead of staring at him with wide, fearful eyes that had been all too common in their youth; she goes up in flames, her face red as a fire truck. He has seen this reaction of hers but it had never been applied to him before, he had always received the wide-eyed, pale-faced, grief-stricken expression until it turned into a tentative tolerance years later. Now she stammers nonsensical things, wrings her hands together, avoids his stare, cheeks flushed like it has been splashed with red paint, and using the shock, which causes him to loosen his grip, she runs away fast and efficiently.

She has run away from him before; her small back disappearing from his view, and he had always been filled with loathing, bitterness, and regret at the sight. But now a singing joy bursts from his heart and he stares after her utterly confused about why he is feeling this way.

**108\. Nibble**

Neji likes to bite on the plump lower lips, pinching the softness gently. It always makes her gasp and arch towards him.

**109\. Feathers**

When he's 19 and drunk, on one of the extremely rare times he let himself go as they celebrated their basketball team's win at the Nationals, all the players high off victory and alcohol, and they dare each other to do the stupid things that only youth do. As Neji stands in the tattoo parlour and the artist asks him what tattoo he wants and where, in a moment of inspiration he doesn't know the origin off, he peels off his shirt and lays down on his front. He tells the man: on the shoulder blades, he wants wings, wings to soar to that basket and beyond with.

**110\. Treat**

"Trick-or-treat!" Vampire Neji says.

The lady at the door beams at the adorably six year old boy and drops two chocolate bars into the dark velvet bag. Smiling he turns and runs down the porch steps to the end of the lawn before stopping and waiting.

"Trick-trick-or-treat." Shy Angel Hinata says ducking her head, trying to avoid being bumped by the other two kids who joined her at the door.

The lady smiles and drops a single chocolate bar into the white silk bag. Hinata bobs in thanks and scrambles down to where Neji and their fathers are waiting; she reaches them fairly quick but Neji is frowning and she hopes he's not angry at her for taking so long. Her legs are shorter and can't run as fast as he does, and she quails under his gaze as she thinks maybe he's angry that waiting for her shortens the number of houses he could go, and the amount of candy he could get. She ducks her head and shrinks away, thinking maybe she could say she was tired and that her father could go home with her, and leave Neji to do the rest of his candy collecting without hassle.

Child Vampire Neji gets a determined look in his eye and sticks his small arm into the black bag, rummages around until he finds what he is looking for, pulls out a large chocolate bar, reaches out to pull open Hinata's smaller white purse, and drops it in. He nods satisfied while she stares up at him wide eyed adoration.

Over head Hiashi and Hizashi smile at each other, bewildered and amused.

**111\. Winter**

It's cold and her garden is bare. She's on a month long mission and he stands on the frozen earth, staring down at the barren soil, wondering when life is going to come back to this stale place.

**112\. Spring**

A small sprout buds from the ground, leaning up to the light, and Neji sits on the grass with his arms around her shoulders as she dozes in the chilly dawn air.

**OR**

**112\. Birthday**

The snow falls, the wind whispers, the sun shines gently on the winter day. In an old tool shed in the back of a housing compound a single candle is lit on top of a homemade cupcake. Pale hands move the match away and shake out the flame. A newly twelve-year-old girl stands silently in front of the worn counter and closes her eyes, making a wish. Quietly she blows out the candle.

Peering though the slightly open doorway, hidden in the shade of the trees, a thirteen-year-old boy stands leaning against a tree trunk, arms crossed, staring with part sadness and part anger.

Pearl white eyes swirl with unfulfilled wishes and broken promises.

**113\. Presents**

He opens his eyes, half groggy and still tired from last night's training. He shifts aching muscles and turns to see ointment jars and clean bandages. They are label: bruises, aching muscle, torn ligaments, scrapes, pain reliever. He reaches out with heartfelt warmth.

An hour later he gives his thanks to a confused mother.

**114\. Sunny Place**

He finds her sitting in a meadow, bathing in the afternoon light. Her head is tilted towards the sun and her eyes are closed. Her face is free of stress and her body is peaceful. She sits with her legs bent at the knees on the ground in front of her and her hands are slumps by her side.

She is beautiful and he trembles as he walks towards her. The pure smooth skin of her forehead is as striking as it has always been but the same skin on his forehead makes him sick. There is no mark or discoloration or barely detectable ridges anymore.

He isn't sealed

He isn't caged.

He's free.

He startles her as his silent steps suddenly sound in the silence and he collapses in front of her. He buries his face in her stomach and wraps his arms around her torso tightly. He shakes and begs and cries.

The sky is open above him and it's the most terrifying thing in the world because it'll only take him away from her.

**115\. Hyuuga**

When she walks the long path down the aisle to obtain her title, she stands alone; her steps quiet, eyes faced forward, and wild birds in mid flight encircle her in a colourful swirl on a backdrop of forest on her elaborate ceremonial kimono. The Main House on one side, the Branch on the other, and walking a respectful foot behind her Neji follows. The whole village is crowded outside the compound gates watching their Rokudaime dance on his feet, wanting to see the new Clan head as soon as the ceremony is over.

The length of the room and the path of wooden floor aren't long at all, but breath is held and tension wound tight as she passes the clan members one by one. Soon she stands in front of the Council and her father, the current-soon-to-be-previous Clan Head. Her eyes never drop, her gaze never wavers, and when she's in front of him and staring straight ahead, she's not seeing him at all. What she Sees with those eyes is beyond Hiashi now.

**116\. Respect**

The Hyuuga goes crashing into the ground and dirt smears along his cheek. He moves to get up but a hand grabs him by the back of his shirt and smashes him back into the dirt. Neji leans down, dark and menacing, grinding the face of the insolent man to the soil as he speaks the words clearly. "How did you address her?"

**117\. Loyalty**

"You're taking  _her_  side?" Ten Ten croaks at him. "I'm your wife!"

Neji is tall and unmoving. "I believe in her."

**118\. Trust**

It's the first time in many, many years she hasn't flinch away from his approaching hand and this time, let him touch her. His chest is tight and his eyes sting. He tightened the muscles of his face and pretends that nothing significant happened as she shyly looks at him from behind lowered lashes, all the while he talks and holds back the urge to fall to his knees in benediction and thank her for forgiving him.

**119\. Hurt**

She always draws into herself, like the outside world is distant from her, closing herself away from the rest of the world and the people who hurt her. He wants to grab her by the shoulders and shake her furiously whenever she does that. Does she not understand, he wants to shout at her, she is leaving him behind?

**120\. Sleep**

Its how the fairy tales go: she fell into a long and peaceful sleep. Except in real life it never works the easy way. There are no princes to be had to save her, and she would never awaken once more. He crushes her body in his arms and tears leak from his blinded eyes. She gave her life to the poison needles to save him, but she couldn't be saved.

**121\. Mysteries**

He stops her on a crowded street, people crossing the corner on the left, shoppers coming out of the mall on the right. He grabs a hold of her upper arm as she passes him by in the opposite direction. She stares at him startled; she has never seen him before her life. People pause momentarily at the figures of the young man in a business suit holding onto the arm of a student, her uniform proclaiming her from the local high school before moving on, he could be a friend, relative, or acquaintance. Maybe even a lover, if they didn't minded the some odd 5 years difference between the two.

"I know you." He tells her wide eyes, whispering almost to himself. "I know you. I do."

**122\. Different Lives**

She dreamed once. About a house of unity. Of a clan united. Of an unprejudiced village. Of families loving each other. Of a child who was free to dream. Of teenagers free to fly. Of adults free to love.

She dreamed of Naruto's bright, true smile.

She dreamed of Sasuke's delight laughter.

She dreamed of her father's gentleness.

She dreamed of her mother's forgotten warmth.

She dreamed of Iruka, face clear of a scar. Of Kakashi's two brillant brown eyes. Of Kuranai's face without sorrow. Of Hizashi's encouraging pat on the head. Of Hanabi's body free of scars.

She dreamed a dream filled with light and laughter and filled with his love.

Of his warm smile. Gentle hands. Tender touches, and wearing that forehead protector to show his pride in the village and not to hide something. Of the weight on her shoulders disappearing, and the ability to fly.

**123\. Parties**

It's loud and bright and the club disco lights hit her right in the pupil. She winces and closes her eyes. Her friends drifted away unawares and when she opens her eyes she stares straight into the white gaze of a stranger. She blinks and recognizes him as the one who had grabbed her arm outside the mall the other day. He's in a pair of black pants, black collar shirt, and wraps an arm around her slim waist. She is startled and he takes the opportunity to pull her to him. Hinata blinks white, white, sensitive eyes and he leans down to lay his forehead on hers, staring into her with the same pair of eyes. "We're fated."

**124\. Tangled**

When they were four, the first time they saw each other was also the moment that their destinies were decided. Of course, later on Neji will fight against this notion, this conception: that he was destined to be in the Branch House and forever below the Main. But that wasn't what destiny had in mind for those two.

Their destinies were tied to each other, and that was the only clause. If Neji chose to hate, to spite, to turn away…that was at the liberation of his own choices. The one thing he would not ever be able to do is to forget about Hinata and leave her behind.

But how things would have been so much simpler if that had been possible…

**125\. Light and Dark**

It's not the same. It's not the same at all when Neji takes Naruto into his arms or when Naruto presses his lips against Neji. Naruto is too broad, Neji is too harsh, but they are all that's left of Hinata's love and if they can't have her they'll have each other, no one else will do. It's soft and secret and something they'll never, ever tell anyone else.

Neji's dark strands flow over Naruto's bright ones, and Neji's reticent countenance contrasts with Naruto's loud personality. Naruto pushes Neji to react, Neji pulls Naruto to have control. They work. They balance. The village thinks it's a shame the two men couldn't have loved a woman instead but the two fit well together. Hinata is gone, dead, lost to an important mission more than a year ago, and the two adult men who she had always loved, whom basked in her quiet light without knowing, wander in the dark without her.

Sasuke grinds his teeth and digs his nails into his palms. He's come back to Konoha but it seems it's too late.

**126\. Yin and Yang**

When she was four and Neji-niisan couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to play with her or not; some days he came over, some days he stared at her blankly; she replicates a picture she saw the to her day, drawing a circle and only colored half in. But then she left a white spot in the dark half and put the dark spot on the white half.

When asked by her mother she said the circle was her Clan; the dark half the Branch, like their kimonos, and the white like the Main. She then labelled the white spot Hinata and the dark spot Neji. When questioned by her mother she smiled and answered she didn't know why. Maybe one day she'll represent the Branch house and Neji represent the Main. Her mother laughed with her as she giggled.

**127\. Balance**

When Hinata is killed so they can instate the second daughter as Heir, it's only fair that Neji kills Hanabi for their impertinence for taking her away from him.

**128\. Blood**

Blood is thicker then water, all ninja knows this as they slash into their opponents again and again. The sticky substance stains cloth and skin and lingers in presence long after it has been spilled. But water, less dense and colorful, is the only thing that can wash it away and make them feel clean again.

**129\. Babies**

"It's out!" the doctor announces and picks up the blood covered mass. "It's a boy!"

And the head nurse comes over with a towel to wrap the baby with and they think it's done until Hinata's eyes widen and she squirms, alerting the midwife who peers under the hospital gown.

"Doctor, we have another one! It's going to be twins!"

**130\. Kimono**

She sits and embroiders, white thread moving in and out of the black fabric again and again. Clouds, wings, feathers emerge from the simply movement in beautiful, complex patterns. Hours pass, the sun moves up and down, it sets and rises. Slowly, carefully, she pulls the needle through again and again, meticulous and precise: there is no room for error. She designs belief, hopes, desires, aspirations, the convictions of a little boy-child and in the end she shakes the delicate silk out. It is ready, a landscape proclaiming his intentions as he ascends tomorrow.

**131\. Celebration**

"We did it." Hinata whispers, bright with excitement and bites her bottom lip gently.

"I'm glad." Neji replies staring deeply into her eyes. He leans down and she stills but does not move away, and it is almost too late before Lee interrupts them by throwing an arm around his shoulder and hulling him back wards into a fierce hug.

"We did it!" Lee proclaims in delight.

Hinata blinks and her attention is caught by the enthusiastic Kiba.

"No regrets?" Naruto asks suddenly in front of him.

"Aa." Neji replies.

**132\. Lost**

"This is yours."

They place the traditional staff into Hanabi's hands and she stares uncomprehending. Hinata and Neji had gone out in a blaze of glory yesterday in a battle against an enemy Kage, a  _Kage_. Her father is tired and Hanabi is twenty-two. Jiyuu is ten and Tsubasa six, they stare at their aunt solemnly and Hanabi feels fearful and alone.

Hinata is not there to guide them, Neji is not there to advise, Jiyuu and Tsubasa are not smiling, and the whole Clan is hers to lead.

She doesn't know how.

**133\. Content**

"Are you telling me you're happy?" Sasuke asks. "Does that mockery of a family make you satisfied?"

Naruto stares back at him determinedly. "They're not afraid to walk down the streets with me. They can hang their head proud when I'm mentioned. Hinata and Neji accept me."

"Do they love you?" Sasuke demands. "In love with you?"

Naruto's eyes are hard. "That doesn't matter."

**134\. Nicknames**

"I know you." He said smiling crookedly at her from the hospital bed.

It was a rarity to see Neji's open smile. He was currently dosed highly on prescription painkillers as they waited for one of the doctors on call to get back. There was an overflow of patients at the hospital, three different units returning from A-rank missions at the same time, nurses and interns were yelling in the corridors for assistance.

She sat on the chair next to the bed, smiling shyly in return. "Yes." She replied nervously, pushing back a lock of hair which fell right back to where it was. His smile broadened and he reached out lighting-quick to grab her wrist, startling her. She made an aborted attempt to tell him not to move but froze when he leaned close. He reached out with his other hand to brush the dark strands behind her ear.

His smile was wide, eyes bright, and his expression open. He grinned goofily at her reddening face, tracing her cheek lightly.

"Freedom." He said.

She blinked and was taken by surprise as he fell back on the bed, pulling her with him.

**135\. Push**

"Just one more." The doctor encourages. "I can see the crown of the baby's head"

Hinata screams and crushes Neji's hand in hers. "I hate you. I hate you, hate you, hate you, hate you." She says quietly once she gathers her voice, repeating the words that had become her mantra in the last 14 hours.

He brushes the soaked hair back away from her face with the hand not currently mangled and he kisses her sweaty forehead gently. "That's nothing new. Now one more push and then we're almost done."

Her back arches and squeezes her internal muscles once more as the contraction runs pain through her body like livewire.  _"Hate you."_

**136\. Arigatou / Thank you**

He is stiff, shoulder back, back tense, hands fisting over and over. He stands at the entrance of his door way and his eyes are harsh, his breathing carefully controlled. "I can't let you do this."

Naruto tilts his head, lips twitching. "I want to."

"You're crazy." Neji cursed. "You can't. No one is that selfless. No can would make such a sacrifice."

"Hinata?"

Neji swore at him.

Naruto laughed. "Just because I asked to marry her, didn't mean you couldn't too. You aways fight for what you wanted Neji."

"No one wants a man in love with their wife around." Neji said stiffly.

"I would." Naruto replied. "I would be glad you were with her when I wouldn't be able to. To protect her. To guard her. To keep her safe. Make her happy."

"You're an idiot. Daft. Deranged. You'll regret it. You'll hate it. You'll,"

Naruto put a hand on Neji's shoulder, blue eyes twinkling. "I know. I love you too."

Neji cursed, shrugged off his hand, walked over the wall and ran a hand through messy hair. He took a deep shuddering breath, eyes closed. He couldn't say. He wouldn't, that would make the unhinged blonde think he approved of the plan, but somewhere inside happiness and hope raged even as he tried to stomp it out. He couldn't say the words, even if he wanted to. His throat dried, clenched and he swallowed painfully. Eyes stung.

"It's alright." Naruto said cheerfully, slapping him on the back. "I understand."

Neji turned and cussed at him at long and hard as Naruto's laughter carried out around them.

**137\. Urge**

She shouldn't. She really shouldn't. And she knew she shouldn't, but she had been wondering and  _wondering!_  But she shouldn't, so Sakura bit her tongue and pushed down her curiosity like she had been doing in the last month every time she saw Hinata. Her tongue curled and her lips twitched and she desperately told herself no, no, no, no! As Inner Sakura stomped and taunted and smirked cruelly before taking control of her mouth and began, "Hinata,"

But Naruto beat her to it. Enthusiastically. Cheerfully. Obliviously. "Hey, hey, Hinata-chan! Now that you're together, do you still call Neji: niisan?"

**138\. Snow**

It's white, it's fluffy, and it lands on the shoulder of her jacket, the top of her hair, the tip of her nose, the surface of her eyelashes. He tries desperately to look away as it melts and the water catches the winter light, sparkling in the noon sun.

**139\. Paper doors**

"You shouldn't be here." She tells him tremblingly. "Leave. Get out."

He does not answer and traces lingering fingers down her cheek.

"I'll call for help." Her eyes are huge as he steps up to her. "They'll hear. They'll come. They will know you're here."

He leans down, breathe mingling with hers. "What makes you think they don't already?"

**140\. The lies we tell the world**

"I'm proud to be Hyuuga."

**141\. The lies we tell each other**

"You don't understand."

**142\. Ecstasy**

He's slept with women. He's tasted victory. He's received rewards and trophies. He's been praised and glorified.

The first time she touches him without hesitation or fear, there are no comparisons.

**143\. Cover**

"You can't be serious." Neji says tightly.

"Why not?" Naruto questions. "I'm in love with her. You're in love with her."

Neji stiffens. Naruto laughs. "Deny it all you want, it won't make it any less the truth."

"You can't marry her." Neji says.

"Why not?" Naruto replies. "This way we can all be together."

**144\. Mistakes**

She awakens and lean up on her elbows in the softness of a bed that's not her own. She stare down at him, dark hair fanned out, white eyes closed, breath even. He feigns sleep as she slips out of the bed and leaves.

He opens his eyes to shimmering blue strands, legs entangled, hands wrapped around a soft waist. He controls his heart beat, quiets his breathing, and tightens his arms momentarily before loosening his grip. He does not watch as she departs.

She wakes to a now familiar ceiling. Hair spread on a shared pillow, wiry arms across her abdomen, fingers intertwined with hers, a warm body by her side. She gently begins to untangle herself and freezes when he speaks, "Stop leaving me."

**145\. Atonement**

Jiyuu spins and lashes out. Veins bulge around his eyes and charka swirls in the air around him. The grass around his feet shows the bare indentions of a circle. Beside him, Tsubasa imitates her older brother, spinning slowly, charka scarcely present, and stumbles.

The Kaiten is an advanced technique, currently out of reach of the two children but Jiyuu has demanded to learn, and when his father was away on a mission he had went running to his grandfather. Tsubasa screeched and followed her older brother, determined as always not to be left out.

Hiashi sits on the elevated boards and watches as Jiyuu completes another turn, the grass flying up in the air. Tsubasa stops, tired, and watches her brother train. She giggled and clapped her hand at the crude imitation.

"Nii-chan is so cool!" She said, turning to her grandfather. "I want to do it too."

He stares at her blank forehead, he often does. "Ahhh." He smiles and pats her lightly on the head.

She laughs delighted and scrambles onto his lap.

**146\. Grave**

She lays a flower in front of the tombstone. The grave is new, barely a year old. Hanabi stands some distance away, still unable to accept it totally.

"Thank you." She says to her father. "You really did love us in the end."

She turns and walks away, this time without regrets.

**147\. Perverse**

"I'll scream." Hinata threatens timidly.

He holds her down by the wrist and the hip, wedging his body between her legs. Neji leans to breath onto her face. "I'd like that."

**148\. Deserving**

"Why did you forgive me?" Neji asks.

"Ah, um." Hinata stutters.

He does not step back or retract the question. She looks at him flinchingly and tries to smile, poking her fingers in front of her in nervousness.

"Because you asked." She whispers.

"Why did you forgive me?" Neji asks again, this time with a desperate fierceness. "I did not deserve it. You did not have to."

She pauses and lets her hands drop to her sides. She smiles timidly. "Because you asked."

**149\. Children**

"How are you doing, Jiyuu?" Sakura asked.

"Haruno-basan." Jiyuu greeted. "I am well."

"And the clan?" Sakura asked smiling.

The fifteen year old Hyuuga Heir tilted his head. "The Hyuuga is well."

"That is good." She says with a forced smile. "I hear you've mastered another technique again. Neji pushes you hard."

"Father is strict, but fair." Jiyuu returns steadily.

"He forces too much on you." Jiyuu's eyes are hard. She sighs. "He didn't used to be so cold, you know. I hope you remember the days he was softer. Hinata's death hit him hard, he reverted back to the person he used to be before the Chuunin exam...I wonder if Tsubasa was old enough to even remember the warm, doting father he used to be."

Jiyuu stares at her. "Father loves us, we've always known that."

Sakrua sighs in relief. "That's good. I was just worried...with the recent talk of re-opening Hinata's case...there's been pressure on him. You're father loves you guys, never doubt that."

Jiyuu's eyes are cool as they gaze at her. "We never have."

He turns to leave yet Sakura asks, "Really?" She smiled nervously. Neji had turned cold, reticent, and dangerous to approach after the news of Hinata's death five years ago. She had wanted to help him, and to help look after the kids, from her friendship to Hinata but Neji had scorned every attempt.

"Hey! Jiyuu!" A far away voice called. They turned to see the fifteen year old Kyu waving his hands energetically from the distance. Bright blue eyes twinkled mischievously and short dark hair shone with navy highlights. The identity of Kyu's parent was an open secret in speculation; the parties involved had never denied or affirmed any inquires. "Dad says we've got to get going. Did you remind your Father? Let's go!"

Jiyuu tilts his head in acknowledgement and turning, stared back at her coldly, looking so much like his father. "Father loves us, we never doubt that." He told her without inflection. "He just loves Mother more."

And leaving Sakura in stunned silence he walked dismissively away.

**150\. Living in this moment, loving**

Hiashi crashes through the paper door in a mad dash. "Neji! Stop!"

The Hyuuga Head pauses in his motion to touch the bare forehead of the teenage boy in front of him. Several pairs of eyes turned to stare at him from the center of the room: three white, one blue.

"Hiashi-sama." Neji greets.

Jiyuu and Tsubasa nod their agreement to their father's words.

"Neji," Hiashi begins anxious, "stop. You must not do this. This is wrong.  _Wrong._  Hinata and you made it so. We do not forcibly Seal the children anymore."

The Hyuuga Head is tall, unmoving. His expression is cool. "This is not your concern."

Hiashi took a step forward. "What would this accomplish." He said, referring to the kneeling Kyu. "Sealing him won't do anything. Most don't even know him. We released him. There's no reason to-"

"Grandfather." The blue-eyed boy says.

Hiashi falls silent.

The dark blue haired teen turned his face and the current bare forehead fully towards eldest Hyuuga.

"I requested this." He replies; sky blue eyes the color of the wide open, of freedom, staring calmly at the shocked elder. "I wish this."

"Why?" Hiashi croaks.

Jiyuu standing behind the teen in support, places a uniting hand on the shoulder of the kneeling Kyu, his twin. Lavender tinted white eyes are half hooded as they look out from underneath delicate lashes he inherited from his mother. Twelve-year-old Tsubasa standing at their side laces her hands in front of her. Kyu turns his head and blue catches white.

"I have something I need to protect." Kyu says, not breaking his gaze with Tsubasa. "It is not that much of a price to pay, is it Father?"

Hyuuga Neji reaches out to untie the customary bandages wrapped around his forehead, even after all these years. Hiashi watches in trepidation then horrid fascination as the bare skin of the last two decades is revealed as the bandages falls away: artistic and harmless looking the Seal blazes from its place where it had been long ago.

"No." Neji replies. "It is not much at all."

Hiashi is weak; his legs threaten to give from under him. His hands are shaking and he stares horrified, at the once again marked forehead of his nephew. There is a snort from the wall and Hiashi turns to see the Rokudiame leaning against the wood, dressed in his casual clothes.

"You were always a dramatic." The Hokage says. "Now Kyu's picking up your bad habits."

" _My_  bad habits?" Neji raises a brow.

" _His_  bad habits?" Kyu repeats sardonically.

Naruto scowls. "Shut up squirt." He turns to Neji. "Your old man looks like he's going to kneel over at any moment."

"Da-ad." Kyu whines.

Naruto sighed. "Well it looks like no one else is going to leave this fiasco." Jiyuu still had his hand on his brother's shoulder and Tsubasa had not moved from her spot. Naruto sighed. "I'll take him outside so you guys can continue, since the brat's so keen on it."

Kyu grins at him. "Thanks Dad."

"We'll be out soon, Dad." Jiyuu echoes.

Tsubasa smiles in thanks and Neji just stares at him until Naruto rolled his eyes. The Hokage places a bracing on the eldest Hyuuga's back and guides him out of the room, down the hall, and into the deserted courtyard.

"I don't understand." Hiashi says faintly.

Naruto pats him on the shoulder before leaving. "You will."

An eternity later that night, Kyu resting in a spare guestroom with Tsubasa and Jiyuu sleeping in extra futons, a messenger nin arrives at Hiashi's office door.

"Yes?" The wary Hyuuga asks.

A scroll is handed over. "Three specialists sent on an S-class mission returned two days ago to report they had found the lost Lady Hyuuga." The Branch member's eyes are shining. "Hinata-sama is returning."

**.: smash the world's shell : .**

 

* * *

For those who might be confused about the children:   
Kyu and Jiyuu are faternal twins, meaning they share the same mother but different father. My OT3-ness coming out XD.

Jiyuu - Neji and Hinata - Neji's hair, Hinata's eyes: long black hair, facial structure mostly from Neji, lavender tinted white eyes, slender body, tall, solemn but does know how to smile, proper

Kyu - Naruto and Hinata - Hinata's hair, Naruto's eyes: short dark hair with blue highlights, a blend of Hinata and Naruto face features, sky blue eyes, slender body but a bit broader shoudler then Jiyuu, tall, mischevious, happy-go-lucky

Tsubasa (if you were wondering), four years younger, - Neji and Hinata - Hinata's hair and Neji's eyes: long black hair, white eyes, average hieght not too tall, slender, delicate featured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 2006-2009 on Fanfiction.net; written Pre-release of Time Skip Arc. Dedicated to all those who were around the lj comm. when the challange was first posted back a few years ago: sintari, kaorien, bishounenchaser, ayonoi, kaiyrah, damagedgarden, cherylhew, thallein, and all you others, you know who you are.


End file.
